The instant invention relates generally to car lock devices and more specifically it relates to a steering wheel disabling device.
Numerous car lock devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be attached to steering wheels to prevent the unauthorized driving of automobiles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,848,110 to Kuo; 5,031,428 to Jan et al.; 5,107,691 to Wu and 5,113,672 to Wang all are illustrative of such prior art.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.